Un jour de l'an divin
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Bella et Edward ne se connaissent pas. Ils se rencontrent lors de la soirée du nouvel an qu'organise Emmett, le patron de Bella et le meilleur ami d'Edward. C'est le coup de foudre immédiat et ils ne se gênent pas pour l'exprimer par le langage corporel..


**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Nouvel OS de ma part, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas plus de blabla, je vous laisse lire la nouvelle rencontre entre Edward et Bella.**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Emmett m'avait affirmé que je m'amuserais lors de sa soirée du Nouvel An. Il habitait avec sa femme, Rosalie, depuis maintenant 1 an et il voulait marqué l'occasion en faisant une grande fête. Il m'avait demandé de me lâcher car il y aurait pas mal de filles canons. Je m'ennuyais ferme depuis mon arrivée, il y a de ça 1h30. Bon, d'accord, il y avait de vraiment de belle femmes, mais aucunes ne m'avaient tapé dans l'œil directement.

Alors que j'étais au bar, qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion, je vis, dans un coin de la salle, une petite femme aux cheveux corbeau avec un homme blond et une femme magnifique. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, avait les cheveux châtain virant sur le roux, un sourire à en tomber raide mort, une taille fine et de belles formes bien mises en valeur par sa robe noir. Elle parlait avec le grand blond et pendant un court instant, j'eus peur qu'elle soit sa compagne, mais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, le petit lutin se mit à embrasser amoureusement le gars en question. Le regard que leur lançait la sublime jeune femme était attendrissant. Elle tourna la tête pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et posa involontairement les yeux sur moi. Je fus happé par son regard marron. Pendant ce que je pensais une éternité, elle ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me sourit gentiment mais au moment où j'allais me lever pour aller me présenter, une masse importante la prit dans ses bras.

Cette masse, je l'aurais reconnu partout, mon meilleur ami. Je me levais donc quand même, il allait me servir d'alibi et il pourrait peut-être me la présenter. J'arrivai à leur hauteur et je pus entendre le beau son de sa voix. Sérieux, pour ce nouvel an, on avait du l'envoyer des cieux...

- En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu sois venue et en plus, tu n'es pas seule. (Emmett)

- Bah non, comme tu peux le voir. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir avec ma folle de sœur et son mari, comme ça, je me sentirais un peu moins seule. (l'ange)

Si elle ne voulait pas être seule, je peux sans aucune hésitation lui tenir compagnie, moi. Je me racle la gorge pour annoncer ma présence.

- Eh, Eddy ! Alors, tu t'amuses ?

- Oui, et toi, Emmy ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Et toi, arrête de m'appeler Eddy, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais...

- ...Edward. Oui, je sais. En tout cas, EDWARD je te présente Bella, ma plus fidèle collaboratrice. Il y a aussi Alice, sa sœur et son mari, Jasper.

- Enchanté.

- De même, Edward. Au fait Em, demain...

- Bell's, ne me parle pas de boulot ce soir. Amuse-toi, picole ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu le nombre de mec qui te dévisage ou encore te déshabille littéralement du regard ?

- Je ne voulais pas te parler de boulot. Et oui, j'ai remarqué deux ou trois gars qui me regardent mais je ne suis pas venue là dans l'objectif de me taper quelqu'un.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Non, je te parle de la grande passion, de l'amour. Alors choisis bien le gars que tu embrasseras pour la bonne année.

Elle me jeta un bref coup d'œil et me sourit. Sourire auquel je répond avec joie. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble et j'avais engagé la conversation avec Alice et Jasper. Au bout de quelques instants, ils décidèrent de s'isoler et je les en remerciais intérieurement. Emmett partit aussi de son côté pour chercher sa femme.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelqu'un à embrasser pour la nouvelle année ?

Direct, j'adore.

- Je crois et toi ?

- Il me semble également.

Elle me sourit et nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. La conversation se fit tout simplement, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. J'appris donc qu'elle avait pris ma place dans la société d'Emmett, elle avait donc un niveau d'étude important.

- Tu fais jeune pour avoir un niveau d'étude comme ça.

- Belle façon de demander l'âge d'une personne...

- Je sais, je suis très doué dans ce jeu.

- J'ai 25ans.

- 27ans. Ta sœur et ton beau-frère ont l'air heureux...

- Ouais, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cru dans le bonheur des couples.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que Jasper était mon ex et quand nous nous sommes séparé, on avait fait une virée à Las Vegas, avec toute une bande d'amis. On s'est séparé, on a beaucoup bu et on s'est retrouvé dans une chapelle pour fêter le mariage de mon ex et de ma sœur. Ils n'ont jamais divorcés et l'amour est venue au fur et à mesure.

- Drôle d'histoire...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et toi, pas de détails croustillants sur ta vie ?

- Non. Pas grand-chose...

- Oh, merde !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux m'aider ?

- Comment ?

- Il y a un mec de l'entreprise qui n'arrête pas de me draguer et franchement, je le trouve un peu lourdingue. Tu veux bien jouer le rôle du petit ami ? Je te le revaudrais pour l'éternité...

- Bien sûr. Par contre, fais-moi confiance.

Elle acquiesça et je la pris par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Je lui murmurais de se détendre et lui embrassais légèrement l'oreille. Le gars en question ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et vint à notre rencontre.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut Jacob, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Eh bien, je vais très bien. Je te présente Edward, mon...

- ...Fiancé. Bon chérie, tu viens, je dois absolument te présenter quelqu'un.

- Oui, bien sûr. Peut-être à plus tard Jacob.

- Mouais...

Nous nous éloignâmes le plus possible et je profitai de ce petit jeu pour me rapprocher encore plus de Bella.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'on ne l'a pas trop convaincu, il n'arrête pas de nous fixer.

- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- J'ai bien une idée mais...

- Vas-y.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît. Si comme ça, il peut me lâcher définitivement.

- Ok, mais ne sois pas fâchée après...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité. Elles étaient aussi douces que je me l'imaginais. À mon grand étonnement mais pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle entrouvrit sa bouche et vint de sa langue caressait la mienne. Je passai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher de moi et elle entoura mon cou de ses bras. Je me séparais de ses lèvres à regret mais lui pris la main et l'emmenai dans un endroit plus calme.

À peine, nous fûmes dans une chambre, qu'elle se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant avec fougue. Je la plaquai au mur et passai rapidement mes mains de long de son corps pour remonter sous sa robe. Le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait été humide et mon boxer se fit de plus en plus serré. Alors que je caressais son intimité par-dessus sa lingerie fine, elle déboutonna ma chemise avec une rapidité hallucinante. Le contact de ses doigts sur mon torse me fit tressaillir et j'intensifiais mes mouvements sur sa féminité. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres et je descendis ma bouche sur sa mâchoire, sa gorge jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, très bien mise en valeur dans son vêtement.

Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et je sentais avec facilité ses tétons durcis de plaisir. Elle grogna son contentement quand je pris l'un de ses tétons entre mes dents, à travers le tissu de la robe. N'en pouvant sûrement plus, elle passa ses mains entre nos deux corps pour venir déboucler ma ceinture, déboutonner les premiers boutons de mon jean et passer une main à l'intérieur pour frotter mon sexe. À mon tour, je grognai et, passant mes mains sous ses fesses, la fis enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je regardais où nous étions : une chambre. Parfait, je la déposais sur le lit et replongeai sur sa bouche, l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Sous moi, elle bougeait le bassin avec rapidité pour me montrer ses envies. Je glissai entre ses jambes et entrepris d'enlever son shorty avec les dents. Je remontais ensuite jusqu'à son entrejambes et infligeais la plus douce des tortures à son clitoris avec ma langue et en entrant deux doigts en elle. Elle se cambra, me faisant plus presser ma bouche contre son sexe. Bella agrippa ensuite ses mains dans mes cheveux et avant que j'eus le bonheur de l'envoyer au septième ciel, elle me remonta sur elle. Posant ses mains sur mon torse, elle me fit m'allonger sur le dos et, passant sur mon torse en l'embrassant, le léchant et le mordant, descendis jusqu'à mon bas ventre.

À ce moment-là, je fermai les yeux, savourant ses caresses. Elle enleva rapidement mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer et s'occupa de mon sexe tendu. Elle commença par l'embrasser puis passa sa langue sur toute la longueur pour enfin le mettre enfin dans sa bouche. Bella entreprit de faire plusieurs va-et-vient mais s'arrêta avant que je ne vienne totalement. Elle remonta sur mon corps, fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête, me laissant ainsi tout le plaisir de la contempler entièrement nue, puis elle dirigea mon sexe vers le sien et, une fois à l'intérieur, elle bougea des hanches.

Je la fis rebasculer sous moi et commençai des va-et-vient tendres. Mais ce ne fut pas à son goût puisqu'elle me demanda d'y aller plus vite et plus fort. Je ne me fis pas prié et entrais plus profondément en elle. Après quelques mouvements, nous parvînmes à l'orgasme en même temps, alors que ses parois se serrèrent autour de mon membre, je me déversais en elle. Bella cria mon nom et moi, le sien. Nous essayâmes de reprendre constance tant bien que mal. Et en un souffle, je réussis à articuler :

- Bella ?

- Hum...

- On a oublié le préservatif.

- Personnellement, il n'y a aucun danger et je prends la pilule.

- Pareil... Sauf pour la pilule. Quand tu dis, « aucun danger », ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas coucher avec quelqu'un. Et toi, pourquoi y'a pas de soucis ?

- Je me protège tout le temps et je ne couche pas non plus à droite et à gauche. Et en tout cas, tu n'as pas perdu la main, même si tu n'as couché avec personne depuis longtemps.

Nous nous sourîmes et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Nous entendîmes alors le décompte et nous nous assîmes sur le lit, face à face.

- 5

- 4

- 3

- 2

- 1

- Bonne année

- Bonne année

Oh que oui, ce serait une excellente année...

***

**Trois ans plus tard - Le même endroit**

Bella et moi venions de faire l'amour. Notre tradition du Nouvel An chez Emmett. Nous nous redressions 3minutes avant minuit et je l'embrassais amoureusement. Nous vivions ensemble depuis 1an et nous étions très heureux. Elle me souriait tendrement et je crus fondre sur place, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me souriait. Cette année, j'avais décidé de marquer encore plus la nouvelle année et je me penchai pour attraper une boite dans la poche de ma veste. Elle me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Bella, il y a 3ans, nous étions dans cette chambre et tu m'as fait vivre la nuit la plus inoubliable de toute ma vie. Cela fait exactement 3ans que nous nous connaissons et que nous avons eu notre première fois ensemble.

- Edward...

- Laisse-moi terminer. 3ans de bonheur en ta compagnie et je souhaite vivre des réveillons comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

J'ouvris l'écrin pour lui montrer la bague. Elle me fit un sourire avec les larmes aux yeux et se jeta sur moi en me murmurant à l'oreille un « oui » sensuel.

* * *

**Alors, une petite review ? Je tiens à dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS car tout est bouclé directement...**


End file.
